Losing Virginities
by jedabbey
Summary: Just as the title says: Jed and Abbey just have just graduated and Abbey plans on giving Jed a graduation gift he won't ever forget. Plus, they're getting married at the end of the summer. *Note: This is my first time writing something naughty ;) I hope you like it and reviews would be helpful!


Jed and Abbey just graduated and were getting married at the end of the summer, right before they move to London.

"Abbey, I can't believe we did it!" Millie exclaimed.

"I know! So many years of hard work. I hope you have fun at Harvard," Abbey was still sad she couldn't go this time, but she was happy she was going to London with Jed.

"Oh Abs, you'll have fun in London! And you're getting married! You're starting your life with the man of your dreams," Millie was truly happy for her.

Jed hugged Millie, "Thanks Millie, I really hope we have a great time,"

"Well listen y'all, I have to get going. I have to get ready for some parties tonight! Are you guys coming?"

Jed looked at Abbey. "Umm…maybe for a little bit. We have plans tonight," Abbey told her.

Jed wasn't aware of these plans.

"Well I hope I do see you. But if I don't we must hang out before you leave!" Millie and Abbey hugged and she left.

"What plans?" Jed asked Abbey.

"It's a surprise," Abbey didn't want to spill the beans. "Why don't I meet you at your dorm? All the guys should be at the party, right? I really want some alone time."

"Sure. Come over whenever you'd like," Jed kissed her.

—

Abbey came over around 9. The graduation party was getting started.

"Are we going somewhere?" Jed asked because she was wearing a trench coat.

"Um…no, but I didn't want people to see me like this…" Abbey took off her coat and she was just wearing a short lace teddy, garter belt, stockings, and 3 inch heels.

Jed was speechless.

"Jed?" It was unusual for Jed to be at a loss for words.

"Uhh…wow," Jed carefully caressed her curvy body. "You have a body made for sin."

Abbey laughed. "Well I was hoping you could do more than just admire it," She flashed him a seductive look.

"Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" Jed was breathless.

"Well all of your roommates are gone, right?"

"Yes…um…are you sure you're ready?"

"Jed. If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have come over like this"

Jed laughed. He had been ready for a long time and his body was responding to her.

"Let's get to the bedroom," Jed wiggled his eyebrows. He took her hand and lead her.

"I don't know where to start…"Jed said nervously.

"Neither do I!" Abbey was just as nervous. "But I think you're overdress…"

Jed changed into shorts and a t-shirt after graduation. He quickly took off his shirt and stumbled out of his shorts. Abbey laughed.

"Sorry not all of us came dressed prepared," Jed teased her. "You're so beautiful. I love you," Jed kissed her.

"Show me," Abbey laid down on the bed exposing herself to him.

Jed climbed on top of her and kissed her on the mouth then moving down to her neck and her breasts.

"Although I love you in lingerie, I think it's time to get rid of it," Abbey was about to take if off herself but Jed ripped it off.

"JED!"

"Abbey, I've been waiting a long time for this,"

Abbey was about to speak but Jed kissed her before she could.

"Now where were we?" Jed smiled wickedly and continued to kiss her body.

He stopped when he reached just below her belly button and and right above her springy hairs.

"What's wrong?" Abbey asked breathlessly.

Jed looked her straight in the eyes and said, "I-I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh Jed, you wont. I'm so ready Jed. I want to do this," Abbey assured him. "I know it's going to hurt a little at first…but a few quick thrusts should do it."

"Ok…but if it hurts too much, just tell me and I'll stop," Jed kissed her.

"Wait! Do you have a condom?" Abbey wasn't sure if she brought one.

"Shit. Let me look," Jed took a few deep breaths to calm himself before rummaging through his drawers. "Um…I-I don't Abbey…I can call my roommates and ask around or run to the drugstore?"

Abbey hesitated. "It's just once, right? It should be fine." Abbey was pre-med so of course she knew there was a chance she could get pregnant, but her body was telling her to take the risk.

"Only if you're sure, we can always wait."

"JED! You know when I've made up my mind there is no changing it. Now I want — no I need to have sex with you right now." She practically tackled him and kissed him fiercely.

"Okay okay, Abs,"

He positioned himself with her and slowly eased his erection into her. Abbey knew the average size of a man and Jed was by far, not average.

Abbey made a painful face.

"Abbey? Are you okay? Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?"

"No — no, just keep going. It hurts a little but, oh, it feels SO good,"

"You feel so good. I can't believe it."

After a few more thrusts, Abbey began to feel her orgasm building and she wrapped her legs around him and clawed at his back.

"Oh, oh, oh Jed. Keep going, oh, don't stop. Oh Jed, Jed, JED!" Abbey lost total control.

Jed wasn't far behind her. "Oh Abbey!"

"Jed…I felt it!"

"Felt what?"

"You! I felt you come." Abbey was astonished.

"And how did it feel? Was it…gross?"

"No! It was…naughty," Abbey smiled wickedly.

"We need to do this more often,"

"And I'm so glad we did," Abbey kissed him.

"No regrets?"

"None."

"Even if you get pregnant?"

"Even if I get pregnant. I love you and a baby would be a sign of our love."

"True," Jed withdrew from her warm, welcoming body. Abbey winced. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it just feels empty," Abbey blushed.

Jed chucked and kissed her. "Do you want to sleep over?"

"I don't have clothes. Someone decided to rip mine off," Abbey raised her eyebrows to him.

Jed laughed. "You can wear one of my t-shirts,"

"Ok. I'm also getting hungry," Jed threw her a Notre Dame t-shirt.

"It's probably too late to go anywhere. We can have dinner here. I'll cook."

"Jed, you can barley boil water," Abbey rolled her eyes.

"Hey now! I've been practicing just for a moment like this,"

"A moment like what?"

"A moment when I've wiped you out from great sex and you're too tired to make dinner, so being the chivalrous man I am, I'd make you dinner and bring it to you while you rest up for round two," Jed wrapped his arms around her and smothered her in kisses.

"Round two, huh?"

"Why of course, sweet knees," Jed wiggled his eyebrows at her

Jed turned her so she lay on her stomach and kissed the back of her knees. Abbey squealed.

"Jed! Stop! Stop!" Abbey started to hit him playfully.

"Okay, okay." He put in hands up in defeat. "Now stay here while I make dinner," he kissed her before he went to the kitchen.

Jed got out an pan and sprayed it with cooking oil. He got some bread and cheese and mayo to make grilled cheese. It was the only thing he knew he could make.

"Oh shit!" Jed burned his hand on the pan and realized he was a little louder than expected and didn't want Abbey to come out to help him.

"Are you okay?" Abbey yelled from the bedroom.

"Yes! Stay in bed!" Jed was so happy to be making dinner for his fiancée.

A little while later, Abbey smelled burning. "Jed? Are you sure you're doing okay?"

"Yes! I just messed one sandwich up," Jed made sure he didn't burn the next sandwich. He got some plates and beers.

"Okay milady, here you go,"

"Grilled cheese?"

"I'm just a beginner cook," Jed smiled sheepishly.

Abbey took a bite, "This is surprisingly good!"

Jed laughed, "Only the best for the future Dr. Bartlet."

Abbey kissed him. "I'm really excited to get married!"

"Me too! Do you want some desert?"

"Of course!" Jed grabbed her plate and when he came back, he only had a can on whipped cream.

"Jed?" Abbey wasn't amused.

"What?"

"What are you planning on eating that whipped cream on?"

Jed blushed, "Well, you of course…"

Abbey crossed her arms.

"We can start here with each one of your toes…" Jed put whipped cream on each one of her toes and quickly sucked it off.

Abbey couldn't help but laugh.

"Then we can move up to your gorgeous calves…then your thighs," Abbey couldn't stop watching, it was so erotic. She took her shirt off and laid down. Jed continued to put whipped cream on her and lick it off.

When he got to her breasts, her body was on fire and she was ready for round two. She took the can on whipped cream from his hand and tossed it off the bed.

"Jed. I'm ready. No more foreplay," Jed look in her eyes and saw how dead serious she was.

"Whatever you say, Dr." Jed kissed her and reached his hand down to her love spot. Abbey's moans were like sweet music to his ears.

"Wait, wait, you laid down," Jed laid on his back and Abbey straddled him.

"Wow. This is a view!"

Abbey put her hands on him and began to stroke him. Then she put her mouth on him and it was almost too much for him.

"Oh, Abbey, if you keep going I can't come inside you," Jed smiled wickedly.

"Okay," Abbey smiled. She climbed on top of him and eased herself on his throbbing erection.

She steadily raised herself up and down and kissed Jed. He rubbed his hands on her thighs and then up to her breasts. He took each one in his mouth, biting gently. Then he kissed her, tangling his tongue with hers. She put her hands on his chest to help her ease herself up and down his massive shaft. It wasn't long before they both began to feel their orgasm building.

"Oh, baby, just like that. Oh yeah. You're so good at this and you feel so good," Jed whispered to her.

"Are you close…because I am…we can come together," Abbey smiled at him.

"I'd love that!" Jed kissed her.

Abbey went faster and her lower body began trembling and she threw her head back in pleasure. Her vagina walls began contracting on Jed and just as her had her orgasm, he had his.

Abbey leaned down and laid her head on his chest. She loved hearing his heartbeat. It was somehow soothing.

"You were amazing, Abs," Jed kissed her head.

"I love you," Abbey sat up and withdrew from Jed. She went to put her t-shirt back on and grabbed a pair of Jed's boxers. She came back and laid with Jed.

"You're sexy in my boxers,"

She laughed. "I am? Well then I guess I can stop buying naughty lingerie, then?" She teased him.

"NO! I love you in those naughty things," Jed wrapped his arms around her.

"Good. There'll be more coming,"

"I knew I loved you for some reason," he teased her.

"Oh stop," she hit him playfully. "Goodnight Jethro."

Jed rolled his eyes. "Goodnight Abigail."


End file.
